Happily Ever After (?)
by MM-UP
Summary: Sequel to, 'And you don't wanna sleep with me'. M rating for chapter 3. -UPDATE: chapters 4 & 5 published-
1. Going Down

**Happily Ever After (?)**

Chapter 1: Going Down

**Rating: **T for language, might go up in later chapters.  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**A/N: **Hey there. I know it's taken forever (writer's block sucks!), but here's the sequel to, 'And you don't wanna sleep with me'. It's set a few hours after the last chapter of that fic. Angela and Frankie Rizzoli already know that Jane and Maura are together, but the last thing we've heard from Frost and Korsak was the two of them discussing ways of making a match between Maura and Jane. Korsak suggested to, 'make Rizzoli jealous', to which Frost replied that he 'kinda' liked his balls...

Everything written in between ** is texting.

* * *

"Jane, are you aware that your desk is upstairs?"

"Yep."

"Then why are you going down to the morgue with me?"

"..."

"Jane?"

"Huh?... Sorry. I was thinkin' about stuff that's kinda inappropriate for this place."

Dr Maura Isles crossed the elevator floor in two steps, standing as close to Jane Rizzoli as possible without actually touching the Detective, and tilted her head to the side. "Did this, 'inappropriate stuff', involve a certain blonde M.E.?"

"Oh yeah...", came the drawn out reply. "You were far less clothed, though."

The blonde M.E. in question couldn't stop her breath from hitching a bit, but she called herself to order: _We've agreed not to have intercourse at work! However, we didn't say anything about teasing each other. _"You know, I'd offer a cough drop to anyone else croaking like that-"

"Hey, I don't croak!"

"-but I know exactly what it means when _your _voice gets even deeper and huskier than it usually is..."

Jane's voice did just that and her eyes seemed to turn a darker shade of brown. "So what does it mean, Dr Isles?"

"That you want to act upon those inappropriate thoughts of yours"- Maura stood up on her tiptoes and whispered into Jane's ear- "Right. Now... _Detective_."

_Hell yeah, I do, and I don't fuckin' care we're at work._

"Language."

_Whoops, seems like I said that out loud. _"Sorry Maur. But really, we better change topic or I'm gonna do something I might regret later. Uh, it's not like I don't like... doing that with you, just not inside an elevator at work."

"_That _is called sex", Maura couldn't help but point out before taking half a step back (her brain tended not to work properly in such close proximity to her girlfriend). "So why aren't you sitting at your desk yet?"

Jane let out a sigh and absentmindedly rubbed the scar in the center of her right palm. "Frost and Korsak. I'm nervous about how they'll react to the news."

"Based on what you told me about your mother's inability to keep a secret and Seargeant Korsak's habit of stopping by at the café nearly every morning before work, it's quite possible that your coworkers alreday know about us."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but... can you come with me anyway?" Realizing the double meaning of her question, Jane quickly clarified, "Uhm, I mean, can you come upstairs with me and, I dunno, stomp on their toes with those heels of yours if they make some stupid remark?"

"Jane, these are my new Jimmy Choo heels, I'm not going to stomp on anyone's toes with them... Oh, you were joking. Just let me hang my coat in my office, then I'm coming _upstairs _with you." With one last flirtatious wink, Maura exited the elevator and made her way towards her office. Jane watched until her girlfriend was out of sight before pressing the button for the second floor. _Here we go._

* * *

Homicide Squad Room

"... so I told her I was a Homicide Detective..."

"Hey guys, who're you talkin' about?"

"Oh, hi Jane. I was telling Korsak 'bout this new neighbor of mine."

"She's a psychotherapist", Seargeant Detective Vince Korsak snorted. "I think computer kid should hook up with her, maybe she can talk him into not vomitin' over dead bodies anymore?"

"Very funny, Korsak. She treats people who have hippo... monster... somethin'... phobia."

The click-clack of heels on the floor announced Maura's arrival. "Do you mean hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliaphobia, Detective?"

Frost blinked a few times. "Uh, could you say that again doc? A bit slower perhaps?"

"Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliaphobia. Fear of long words."

Korsak's eyebrows went up into his hairline: "How can ya be scared of long words?"

"Oh, there are several unusual irrational fears, such as pognophobia- fear of beards-", (Korsak touched his hairy chin and frowned)-, "barophobia- fear of gravity- or arachibutyrophobia- fear of peanut butter getting stuck to the roof of one's mouth. By the way, I hope none of you suffers from homophobia- fear or disapproval of..."

"Thanks Google, we all know what it means", Jane cut her talkative girlfriend off. _Really subtle way of bringin' that topic up Maur!... Oh what the hell. _ "Uhm... Maura just asked 'cause... we're together now. Like, 'more than just friends', together, ya know?"

It took Detective Barry Frost a few seconds to understand his colleague's ramblings, but then he smiled. "About time. Korsak and I were already discussin' ways of making a match between the two of you."

"Really? I'd _love _to hear 'bout your ideas..."

Frost was saved from having to answer by Jane's brother Frankie walking into the room and announcing that a man had been found dead in an underground parking lot.

* * *

Homicide Squad Room, a few hours later

Jane's phone buzzed. _So Maura's already found somethin'? Gee, that was quick... oh. _The message on the screen had indeed been sent by one Dr Maura Isles, but its content wasn't work-related. At all.

*What exactly were you thinking about in the elevator earlier today?*

Jane stared at her phone like it had just grown legs. _Jeez Maura, you can't send me texts like that at work!_

"Janie? You ok?"

_Crap, did I say that out loud? I hope not..._ "Yeah Korsak, I'm fine. And stop callin' me Janie."

"Sorry." Korsak resumed reading the file on his desk. Jane made sure Frost was busy as well before texting Maura back.

*I was nervous bout how Frost & Korsak were gonna react 2 the news*

Less than 30 seconds passed before Jane's phone buzzed again.

*I meant before that. The, 'inappropriate stuff', as you called it.*

_Oh yeah? Well, two can play this game._

*Here's somethin' 2 keep that big brain of yours occupied 4 some time*

*Think bout the different meanings of the words 'going down' ;)*

Jane hit the, 'Send', button, realizing too late that now she herself wouldn't be able to focus on police work either. _Damn, I have to get outta here. _"Guys, I'm gonna check on Maura."

Korsak chuckled. "Don't forget to lock the door."

Jane's only response was to glare at him- the kind of glare she normally directed at particularily uncooperative suspects. "I wanna check if she's found somethin' that could help us solvin' this case, you perv."

"If you say so..." But Jane couldn't hear the older Detective anymore, for she was already inside the elevator. Going down to the morgue to check on Maura._ Not goin' down __**on **__Maura, damnit!_

* * *

**A/N: **Feel free to review, favorite, or follow this :).


	2. Lipstick Where It Doesn't Belong

**Happily Ever After (?)  
**

Chapter 2- Lipstick Where It Doesn't Belong

**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.

**A/N: **First of all, I'm still wondering what could possibly make a successful and seemingly happy young actor decide to kill himself... We'll probably never know, but I think you'll agree with me on the fact that we won't forget him. RIP Lee Thompson Young.

I don't know about my future Rizzoli & Isles fics yet, but the remaining chapters of this story will be featuring Det. Barry Frost, simply because I'd already started writing and publishing it when I heard the sad news about Mr Young.

Now that you've fought your way through my lengthy Author's Note, you shall be rewarded with the second chapter of, 'Happily Ever After (?)' :).

* * *

Jane exited the elevator, walked through the morgue and knocked on Maura's office door. Hearing the, "Come in!", from inside the room, she opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Maura Isles typing away on her computer keyboard. "Hey there, shoe shopping again?", the Detective teased her blonde girlfriend.

"No, I'm not", Maura replied without even looking away from the screen. Jane took a few steps closer so that she was able to see what the M.E.'s low-cut dress diplayed of her neck and chest area. _No hives... _"But you aren't working either, are you?"

"Actually, I was looking up the different meanings of the phrase, 'going down'."

"Oh yeah?" The words came out a bit huskier than intended. "Found anything yet?"

"Well, I've learnt that, 'to go down on somebody', is an informal expression for oral sex." Looking up from her computer screen, Maura peered at her girlfriend through her eyelashes. "Something I wouldn't mind having right now... Detective."

_Damn, the things she does to me by callin' me that... _"Well, it's too bad we've agreed on that, 'no sex at work', rule." _Though some rules are meant to be broken..._

Jane's phone buzzed. Checking the screen, the Detective let out a sigh. "Almost as bad as my coworkers' timing. See ya."

"Hey, how about a good-bye kiss?", Maura protested, getting up from her chair and attempting to stand between Jane and the door. "Please?", she added for good measure, tilting her head to the side.

_Oh no, not the puppy dog eyes!... Like I needed any more encouragement to kiss her._

* * *

_I should have seen that coming, _Maura thought when the single, 'good-bye kiss', quickly turned into three. And that was her last coherent thought for a while because feeling Jane's tongue meeting her own always served to temporarily shut Maura's brain down. The M.E. acted on pure instinct as she tangled her hands through her girlfriend's unruly curls, pulling the brunette even closer, and attempted to kick Jane's legs apart so that one of the Detective's thighs was pressed up against the M.E.'s throbbing core, providing some much needed friction...

When there was a knock on the door. "Doctor Isles?"

"Crap, it's Susie!", Jane cursed quietly while quickly disentangling her limbs from Maura's, taking half a step back,and trying to smooth down her hair (with little success).

"Language", Maura reminded her girlfriend before opening the door, thus revealing Senior Criminalist Susie Chang who blushed a little at the sight of Jane. "Uh, hi Detective, did I interrupt anything? I can come back later..."

"Nope, it's okay, I was about to leave." Walking through the office door, Jane noticed Susie looking at her in a funny way and stopped in her tracks. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"There's some lipstick on your philtrum."

_Googlemouth junior, great. _"My filly-what?"

"The space between your upper lip and the underside of your nose", Susie explained, indicating said space on her own face.

"Oh, thanks." Jane rummaged through her pocket, found there was no handkerchief inside it, grabbed a paper wipe from Maura's desk instead, and started wiping at the lipstick stain. "Gone?"

Maura nodded. Susie didn't react, for she seemed to be deep in thoughts. "So... you're together now?", she suddenly blurted out. "Erm, sorry, I didn't mean to be rude..."

"Yes, Jane and I are a couple now", Maura acknowledged. "May I ask how you came to that conclusion, Senior Criminalist Chang?"

"C'mon Maur, you can't work in a building full of cops for years without pickin' anything up...", Jane remarked, very proud of herself for not rolling her eyes.

Susie gave her a little smile. "Thanks, Detective. But it was quite simple- you walked out of Dr Isles' office with some of her lipstick on your face, after all..."

"How did you know it was Maura's lipstick?"

"Well, you and Dr Isles were the only people in the room, and you both looked a little, uhm, disheveled and out of breath when you opened the door."

Jane held up her hands in mock surrender. "Okay. Fine. You win. Usually I'd ask you not to tell anyone, but I think that's kinda pointless in this case."

Susie looked at Maura with her eyebrows raised in question. "Oh, it's just that we've already told Jane's mother about us and Angela can't keep a secret to herself, according to Jane", Maura explained.

"Yeah, I was kinda surprised you didn't know about us yet", Jane agreed.

"Well, I don't go to the Division 1 café often and your mother's never been down to the morgue, as far as I know", Susie stated.

"Good point." Jane's phone buzzed again. The Detective checked the caller ID and couldn't keep her eyes from rolling this time. "Calm down Korsak, I'm already on my way. Sheesh."

* * *

Homicide Squad Room

"The doc's already found somethin'?", Vince Korsak asked all innocently when Jane entered the room.

"Nope", his coworker replied and flopped down into her chair.

"Took you kinda long to find that out...", Barry Frost mused. One trademark Rizzoli glare, though, was enough to make him change topic. "A woman called 911 and reported she'd seen our victim arguing with another customer at some bakery near her house a few days ago."

"Really? Where's that woman now?"

"Some time after calling the cops, the woman drove into a speed trap. Patrol cops wondered how she was still able to drive a car with what little blood was left in her alcohol-stream... Anyway, I saw them putting her into a drunk tank and trust me, she won't tell us anything useful before tomorrow morning."

Jane rubbed her eyes. "Great."

"We could go home and try to sleep a bit", Korsak suggested. "Or sleep _with _a certain someone, in Janie's case... ouch!", he exclaimed as a paper ball hit him square in the forehead. "What was that for?"

"Huh, lemme think... Oh yeah, for making some remark 'bout my lovelife and callin' me Janie."

Korsak grinned. "Sorry. See ya tomorrow."

Frost said good-bye, too, and Jane was left alone in the office. _So what do I do now? Go down to the morgue and finish what Maur and I were about to do when Susie interrupted us? _The thought sent a pleasant tingle down Jane's spine. _Well, maybe I should call her first and find out if she's ready to go home, too. _With that, Jane took her phone and hit speed dial for, "Maura (now girlfriend!)".

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffhanger! I know I'm mean ;-). Next chapter will probably be M-rated. Thanks for all the fav's and follows this story's got so far! :-)


	3. Broken Rules

**Happily Ever After (?)  
**

Chapter 3- Broken Rules

**Rating: **Now M

**Disclaimer: **Not mine (BTW, do I have to put a new disclaimer at the beginning of every chapter or does a single, 'Don't own anything', at the very beginning of the story suffice?)

**A/N:** This is my second attempt at M-rated Romance fanfiction (the first attempt being my other Rizzles story, 'And You Don't Wanna Sleep With Me'). Remember, everything written in between ** is texting (or **s**exting, in some cases ;).

* * *

*Hey Maur, we got a witness, but she's 2 drunk 2 tell us anything right now. What about you? J x*

*Well, I'm most certainly not drunk. M x*

Jane smiled. *Didn't think so :). R u still working or can we go home?*

*We can go home. It wouldn't make sense to start a new autopsy now.*

*OK, I'll be there in 5.*

* * *

Three and a half minutes later, Jane knocked on the door to Maura's office. "Maur? It's me."

No reaction. Jane tried the door handle. _Locked. Since when does she lock her office door?_

"Maura?"

Still no reply from inside the room and Jane was getting worried. She took a few steps back, preparing to break through the door. However a second before her shoulder made contact with the wood, the door was unlocked and opened from the inside, causing Jane to crash into her girlfriend and send them both tumbling to the floor. "Shit, are you okay?"

"Language", Maura groaned, having some difficulty breathing due to Jane's weight compressing her chest.

"Sorry." The detective sat up and scooted down a bit so that she was straddling the M.E.'s thighs. "Just why did you lock your office door? You never do that."

"I, uhm, was working on my computer."

Jane grinned. "'Working', as in, 'shoe shopping'?"

"Nooo... Okay, I was shopping, but not for shoes." Before Jane could ask any more questions, Maura pulled her back down and attempted to force their lips together. Jane resisted, though it was obvious that she wanted to give in. "Maur, we can't. We said, 'no sex at work', for a reason." _Like Susie Chang walkin' in on us... again._

"Well, I've always thought some rules were meant to be broken..."

Jane's eyebrows went up: "Who are you and what've you done to Maura Isles?"

"Why, Detective, I **am **Maura Isles. Do you need evidence for that?"

"Yep. You can't be Dr Isles 'cause Dr Isles never breaks any rules."

"I see. Please get up from the floor and go lock the door. Oh, and close the blinds, too."

_We shouldn't do this, _Jane thought while standing up and doing as she'd been told. _But I just can't say no to her. Hell, I don't think anyone could say no to office sex with Maura Isles... But I'm the only one who really gets to have it._

* * *

"Now wh...?" The detective never finished the word, 'what', because the sight greeting her when she turned around somehow short-circuited her brain: Maura Isles, sitting on that horribly uncomfortable couch of hers with her head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth slightly open and, most importantly, fingers of her right hand busy beneath the waistband of her skirt.

Sensing that her girlfriend was staring at her, the blonde opened her eyes. "Are you just going to stand there and let me do all the work?"

"Hell no", Jane somehow managed to husk out while walking over to the couch on autopilot, kneeling down in front of Maura, and capturing the blonde's right wrist. "You've had your fun, now it's my turn."

With that, the detective pushed the M.E.'s skirt up and nudged the blonde's thighs apart, actually shuddering when the scent of arousal hit her nose full force. "Alright, you **are** Maura Isles. I'd recognize that scent anywhere."

"Well, like I've told you before, olfactory sense is... " This time, it was Maura who was cut off mid-sentence by Jane unceremoniously ripping her panties off, 'diving right in', as they say, and announcing, "Same thing goes for your taste."

* * *

Maura was perfectly okay with her panties being ripped- they'd already been ruined by the very same sort of wetness that had been there since the elevator encounter that morning and was currently threatening to stain her couch. She was, however, absolutely not okay with a certain brunette detective smirking up at her from her position on the floor instead of putting that tongue of hers back to work. "Jane, I need you to..."

"...do this?", the detective in question finished the sentence before slowly running her tongue all the way from the source of Maura's wetness to her triangle of damp blonde curls. The M.E. moaned her approval and tangled her fingers through dark strands of hair, effectively preventing her detective from moving away (not that Jane had any inclination to do that). "Yessss."

Jane grinned against her girlfriend's core and slowly let her left hand wander from its position on Maura's backside to between the blonde's thighs. Two fingers slid in easily, causing Maura's hips to buck up from the couch and her inner muscles to clench around the intrusion. "Jane?", she questioned.

"Hmph?"

"I need you up here." To emphasize her point, Maura tugged on her detective's curly mane until they were face to face with each other, with Jane once again straddling her girlfriend. She leant forward, intending to kiss Maura, when something made her stop and gasp. _Fuck, that felt good... But what was it?_

* * *

Some part of Maura's hormonally overloaded brain had managed to send a neural signal to her arm muscles, which in turn had allowed her right hand to move and cup Jane's sex through the detective's slacks. "Maura... stop that... right now... or I'm gonna cum in my panties", Jane warned in between moans and gasps.

"Go ahead, I don't mind. We'll have plenty of time for going slow later."

"Later, huh? So there's gonna be a second round?"

"Yes, and a third... and forth... and fifth..." Each number was accompanied by Maura grinding the heel of her hand against her girlfriend's clothing-covered sex, and Jane couldn't have stopped herself from thrusting back even if she wanted to. "Maur-"

"Let go, Jane. I got you." And with that, Jane fell over the proverbial edge. Her body went rigid for a moment before she started humping Maura's hand really fast, biting her lower lip to keep from screaming as the sensations of her climax spread through her body.

* * *

"Wow", the detective gasped out once she was able to talk again. "If you can make me cum like that while I'm still fully clothed, I'm kinda scared of what you're gonna do to me once we're actually naked..."

"Oh, I intend to show you, detective... As soon as I can feel my legs again and get up from this couch."

"Are you sayin' your legs went numb 'cause I should lose some weight?", Jane asked in mock offence.

"No, of course not. It's because I'm still recovering from my orgasm."

"Your...?"

Maura shrugged, feigning indifference. "What was I supposed to to with a sexy cop straddling me and making herself cum on my hand while two of said cop's fingers were buried deep inside me, rubbing up against my g-spot just the right way?"

Jane grinned, slowly pulled her fingers out and licked them clean. "That's a veeery good question, Dr Isles."

"Actually, it was a rhetorical question, which means that-" Maura's explanation was cut off by a kiss. "I know what, 'rhetorical', means, Doctor Smartypants. Believe me or not, I did go to school as a kid." Jane got up from the couch and helped Maura stand, too. "Let's go home and maybe start round two?"

"That's a veeery good idea, Detective", Maura more or less quoted her girlfriend's words from earlier, causing Jane to chuckle. "Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: **I think I'm starting to like writing smut, which means there's probably gonna be another M-rated chapter featuring Rizzles in the bedroom... or on the kitchen counter... or against a wall... *wink wink* ;-)


	4. EIJaMD

**Happily Ever After... Maybe**

Chapter 4- Everyone Interrupt Jane and Maura Day

**Rating: **Well, Rizzles are trying to engage in some M-rated activities, but they keep getting interrupted before anything really M-rated can happen. So, T to M, I guess?

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

**A/N: **Writing chapter 6 will probably take me some more time 'cause I'm still pretty new at writing smut. So for now, I give you two nice little fluff-y chapters at once, okay? ;-)

* * *

As soon as she was inside Maura's house, Jane found herself pinned against the wall. _What the...?_ She tried to wiggle free, but it seemed that Maura Isles was a lot stronger than she looked. _Alright, let's see if I can talk my way outta this._ "You know, I'm kinda proud of myself right now..."

A light eyebrow arched up in question. "Why's that?"

"Despite you tryin' to distract me all along the drive, I didn't cause any car accidents on the way here."

Wide hazel eyes screamed innocence- _Distracting you? Who, me?_-, but Maura's smirk proved that she new exactly what Jane was talking about. "Why, Detective, I didn't hear you complaining about that, 'distraction'..."

"Yeah, I liked it, but feeling your hand on my knee-" Jane reached down and put her own hand on Maura's knee-, "then slowly inchin' up and to the inside of my leg-" the brunette demonstrated that part as well-, "stopping a fuckin' milimeter away from where I needed your touch most and movin' back to my knee-" Jane grinned triumphantly at her girlfriend's disappointed whimper as she acted upon her words-, "made it pretty difficult for me to concentrate on drivin'."

"Bedroom."

"...?"

"Let's move this to the bedroom... Unless you want to take me right here against the wall, Detective?"

* * *

Those words, one look into normally hazel eyes that had become almost black with arousal, and Jane couldn't help but moan quietly and involuntarily squeeze her thighs together in anticipation. "Hell yes."

Maura didn't even have time to frown at the swear word before Jane's lips were on hers and Jane's hands were gripping her ass, spinning them around so that Maura was now the one with her back against the wall. Quickly recovering from the change of position, the M.E. slipped her hands under the hem of her girlfriend's shirt and managed to lift it as far as possible without breaking their kiss. When they parted to gasp for air, Maura took the opportunity to pull the shirt over Jane's head and drop the piece of fabric to the floor. "You're the only woman I know that can make a synthetic fiber sports bra look sexy", she remarked, tracing her index finger along the underside of the garment in question.

"Is that so?" The cocky Rizzoli grin was back.

"Oh yes. But right now, I'd prefer to see that bra on the floor next to your shirt."

Jane obediently lifted her arms. "Be my guest."

* * *

_Rrrrring!_

"NOOO! Not now!"

"Ssshhh!"

"Don't shush me!"

_Rrrrring rrrring!_

"Oh, alright!" Jane quickly pulled her shirt back on and went to open the door. "Ma, what're you doin' here?"

"I'm making a cake and wanted to ask Maura for some flour 'cause I ran out of it. Why're you so grumpy, did I interrupt something?"

"Yeah, uh, no... that's none of your business! I..."

Jane was saved by Maura returning from the kitchen with a paper bag of flour. "Here you are."

Angela smiled. "Thanks. I'm leaving now so that you two can continue doing whatever you were doing." With that, the older Rizzoli walked away, internally grinning when she heard the door slam shut.

Inside the house

"Jane, that door was quite expensive."

"Sorry." The detective took a deep breath to calm down. "But really, my mother has the worst timin' ever!"

Maura put a hand on Jane's forearm. "I know. Let's go sit down on the couch, okay? My new shoes are getting uncomfortable."

"'kay." Jane put her gun and Detective badge on the small table in the hallway, but kept her phone with her- a decision she'd regret a lot in a few minutes.

* * *

As soon as they were sitting on the couch (which was way more comfortable than its twin in Maura's office), the M.E. took off her heels and placed her feet into her girlfriend's lap. "Dr Isles, are you developping a foot fetish?", Jane asked in mock shock.

"No, but I think I have something like a cop fetish-" Maura cringed slightly at her non-scientific choice of words-, "that's to say, it's very difficult for me to sit this close to you without touching you."

Jane pushed Maura's feet off of her lap, crawled over to the other end of the couch, and put her arms around her girlfriend's waist from behind. "There, now we're touching. Happy?"

"No." Maura turned around in Jane's embrace and kissed her detective with a fervor that literally knocked the air out of both their lungs. Some time during their kiss, Jane felt herself being pushed backward, followed by the sensation of her back making contact with the leather of the couch, but her attention quickly switched to the feeling of Maura's fingers struggling to open her belt buckle. Eventually, the M.E. succeeded, pulling the belt through its loops and dropping it to the floor. "Why do you have to wear so many clothes?"

"So that I can see you frown at them when you're tryin' to undress me. You look cute when you frown." Jane reached up and traced the lines on Maura's forehead with her middle finger. "Really, no kidding."

Maura smiled and bent down for another kiss. "I could say the same about you- argh! Stop tickling!"

"I'm. Not. Cute.", Jane insisted, alternating between tickling Maura's armpits, waist, and the area of her thighs right above her knees. "I'm. Fuckin'. Badass. Get it?"

"Language", the M.E. managed to gasp out in between giggles, trying to squirm out of the detective's hold, but it didn't work. "Alright, you are, 'badass', but now please stop tickling!"

Jane pouted a little before stilling her hands. "Fine. But you're wearing too many clothes."

"Well, that's something we can change..."

_Rrrinnnngg!_

"What's this, Everyone Interrupt Jane and Maura Day?", Jane grumbled while searching for her phone and eventually locating it under Maura's couch. "Rizzoli."

* * *

**A/N: **Thoughts?


	5. Scantily Clad Female TV Show Characters

**Happily Ever After... Maybe**

Chapter 5- Scantily Clad Female TV Show Characters

**Rating: **T to M

**Disclaimer: **Like I've already told you several times, I don't own Rizzoli & Isles. I don't own Xena: Warrior Princess or Tarzan either.

**A/N: **This chapter is the result of me flipping through my TV channels and coming across an episode of Xena :-).

**Timeline: **According to Wikipedia, Jane Rizzoli was born in 1976. Assuming that Frankie is 2 or 3 years younger than his sister and there's the same age difference between Frankie and Tommy, the boys were about 16 (Frankie) and 14 (Tommy) when Xena started airing in 1995.

* * *

_"What's this, Everyone Interrupt Jane and Maura Day?", Jane grumbled while searching for her phone and eventually locating it under Maura's couch. "Rizzoli."_

"Ayiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiii!"

Jane flinched and held the phone away from her ear. "Frankie? That you?"

"Yep", said Frankie Rizzoli in his normal voice. "I'm watchin' TV and just came across a channel showin' a Xena rerun."

"And that's why you call me and yell into my ear?"

Frankie pouted, even though his sister couldn't see it through the phone. "That was Xena's warcry."

"Really? Sounded more like Tarzan durin' puberty vocal change... Uh, thanks for callin', but I don't feel like watching Xena right now."

"Jane Rizzoli doesn't wanna watch Xena? You sure you're alright?"

"Yep, just busy." As soon as the words were out, Jane bit her tongue, but it was too late:

"Busy, huh? Wait, is Maura with you?" Frankie took the silence on the line as a yes. "So you're pissed 'cause I interrupted somethin' X-rated, didn't I?"

"Only if you think of sittin' on a couch and drinkin' beer as X-rated." Jane could practically see her brother's eyebrows moving up: "Maura Isles drinks beer?"

* * *

"The're many things you don't know 'bout Maura, little brother. Now go back to your TV." Jane ended the call without waiting for a reply, put her phone on Maura's coffee table, and turned her attention back to her girlfriend. "I swear, sometimes I feel like killin' my brothers."

"Please don't. I couldn't stand seeing you locked away in a prison cell and besides, orange doesn't really suit your complexion."

"That last part was a joke, right?"

"No, orange really doesn't look good on you. But I do admit, if you ever went to jail, I'd be way more worried about how to get you out of there as fast as possible than about the way you looked in a orange jumpsuit."

"Uh... thanks?"

"You're welcome. By the way, who or what is Xena?"

"A TV series from the 90ies about an Ancient Greek female warrior named Xena who ran around kickin' other people's butts. Though I think the main reason why my brothers used to watch it was Xena's outfit."

Maura opened the metaphorical drawer in her brain that was labeled, 'History of Ancient Greece', but didn't find anything useful. She needed more information. "Why did you watch it, too?

"'Cause I liked watchin' a badass female warrior kick the bad guys' butts, simple as that. But the relationship between Xena and Gabrielle, the other main character, was amazing, too."

"By relationship, do you mean they were a lesbian couple?"

"Nope, just close friends... at least that's what they told anyone who asked. Actually, I think they were a bit like you and I- before we started sleepin' with each other, that is. You know, lots of flirting and eyesex, touchin' each other a every opportunity, getting all grumpy when the other had a date with a guy..."

Maura nodded. "So you watched that show for the relationship between the two main characters and the fighting scenes and and your brothers watched it because of Xena's outfit."

"Yeah, and I'm sure there's some scientific explanation to this, but I don't wanna hear it right now. Remember when we went undercover at Merch?"

Maura furrowered her brow at the sudden change of topic. "Why, yes, of course I do."

"Well, I kinda understood Tommy and Frankie. They were teenagers back then, and Xena's outfit looked pretty much like your Merch waitress uniform... minus the frills and polka dots, of course. Show me the teenage boy who doesn't drool over women in really short skirts and really low-cut tops."

The first thing that came to Maura's mind was a lecture on the effect of scantily clad female TV show characters on adolescent male brains. The second thought involved a certain space in the back of her closet. "You know, they asked me if I wanted to keep that uniform... And I said yes."

* * *

**A/N: **Aaand... cliffhanger! Sorry this chapter was so short, next one will be longer and more M-rated ;-). Thanks for all the reviews, fav's, and follows this story got so far! :-)


End file.
